Love You Long Time: A WeeVer Tale
by angel007sherm
Summary: Weevil and Veronica start spending time with each other and it's not because the other needs something, will the budding feelings and strong attraction grow into something more for these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own the characters just the storyline, this is not as smooth as I would like and updates might take awhile but I promise to try and produce a story worthy of the two characters and still fulfill my desire to see these two together. Please review, wide open to criticism.**

Veronica walked into the door of Mars Investigations, planning on stopping by and grabbing a set of keys she needed to access a file cabinet at her college. Typical of Veronica she would have several keys that belonged to several staff members at Hearst college, and she really needed to check some details for Wallace who had received some cryptic messages from an obsessed fan who told him to watch out for the Dean of Students because the Dean was out to get Wallace. At first Wallace had brushed it off but after the same message came from another source he had told his good friend about the messages and asked her to look into it. Good thing about checking into a campus murder was Veronica's ability to find ways to open doors and other spaces that were off limits to most people were suddenly mysteriously easily accessible to her.

But she needed a place to keep said keys that wasn't on her person at all times. After Clemons caught her she had made sure to only carry her car keys unless it was absolutely necessary, like last week when a professor had contacted her about a grade hacking scheme that could effect everyone at Hearst, including herself. That computer lab had been easy and simple to find, but her current 'inquiry' felt like a wild goose chase. This fan kept sending these messages to Wallace as if she knew him, talking to him as if she were Veronica, the best of friends. But Wallace didn't know her, so he had pushed it aside until the warning messages had started and he had to wonder if she was telling the truth.

Going to the desk she used to regularly occupy she reached in the top drawer and found her large key ring and the keys she was looking for. It wasn't until then that she realized that she was being watched from the main office, the office that was technically hers, at least that's what the township of Neptune thought, because she was a certified private investigator and the place had her last name on it. But on the surface one Eli Navarro was still custodial staff at Hearst college but few were privileged to the knowledge that he was actually their new detective and street eyes for Sheriff Mars. It was an arrangement that worked for everyone, especially after Weevil had entered anger management, and after three months was proving an asset to both Mars Investigation and the town of Neptune. Weevil and Keith were the stuff of comic books, but only Veronica knew their true identities.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Veronica Mars, putting those keys I got for you to good use I hope." She turned and smiled at Weevil, knowing that she would probably walk away smiling from their conversation.

Weevil had really grown used to having two jobs, the extra income was good for his family, and he was really enjoying the detective work, especially since it included his banter with Veronica. Sure he was learning a lot about himself and the way he thought. He had spent a lot of time in the mindset of someone trying to skirt the law and that gave him a perfect viewpoint for seeing the worst in others. Now he was trying to build a career out of this so that his kids would have something to look up to. Not that he had any chance of having children any time soon, but he wanted to put the wheels in motion for a different life, and maybe he'd eventually move to the other side of the tracks.

Seeing Veronica just waltz into the office like she still felt comfortable being around him made Weevil smile. No matter how much they had said tense words to each other, and even sometimes dirty glares she still get a smile from her, and she had to be one of the few people he trusted in this town, screw it the world. She had done so much to him and if he wasn't such a hard ass he would have confessed every times she gave him one of those classic stares that said 'I know what you've been up to'. Instead he answered it with sarcasm just so that he didn't let her get close. A girl like Veronica was the type that could cause some serious heartbreak and he had learned his lesson with the last blonde girl with irresistible eyes.

"Well Weevil I can't be letting these babies go to waste, it's just to tempting to sneak into the office and make a hundred copies of my butt." Veronica said with each word dripping with her wit. Weevil enjoyed that wit a little too much, that's why he prodded her, to see what snarky comment would come out of her mouth next. They weren't the best of friends, and had the you scratch my back and I scratch yours, but he could say that he looked forward to spending time with her . Which was why he was going to do something he never done before, he was going to actually ask to spend time with her, without having a favor to ask her.

"Sounds great, just make sure I get a copy, actually make that two, I have a cousin who is still a virgin and he'd really 'appreciate' me for giving me a picture of such a lovely example of healthy female body." Weevil said with a slight chuckle, bluffing just as much as she was but pushing aside the image it brought to his mind. "I don't know if you have to get to your espionage right away or not, but I'm going to get something to eat. You should come along, I know a place that has large portions and cheap prices, the best combination in my book. You in V?"


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica was surprised that Weevil was asking her to eat with him, but not in a way where she felt uncomfortable with the request. It was just shock since there had never really been any personal time in their relationship, and while she could say Weevil was a good friend she felt like they were always just using each other. But she didn't usually begrudge doing those favors and she hoped Weevil felt the same way. Of course Veronica had to admit to herself that she wanted more from their friendship than just favors. It was like she knew Weevil, but only as much as an obsessed fan knew about their favorite celebrity. Considering they had lived in the same town all their lives, they should know each other better. Which is why she was going to except his invitation without hesitation, it was time for them to build a relationship, at the very least it would be good for their coworker relationship.

"Sure, that certainly beats cheap portions and large prices. I can't do espionage on an empty stomach." Veronica said with a smile, walking towards the door, ready to see how eating a meal together would effect their relationship.

Weevil had been worried that she would say no, though he hadn't admitted that fact to himself, at least not until the inward sigh went through his chest. He really wanted to spend time with Veronica, getting to know her better, but he didn't want to get all wrapped up in her because there was the potential of them hurting each other. He didn't want that hurt to happen, especially not to her because she had been hurt enough by the men in her life. It would kill him to hurt her, she meant a lot to him, more than he was willing to admit even to himself. He could even remember a time when he was out of the PCHers, he hadn't even realized that he was thinking about moving to Palo Alto, just so he could be near her. Of course he had rationalized that he wanted to be near her just so that he could continue to use her as an asset.

Leading the way out the door, Weevil climbed into his car which was conveniently parked right in front of hers on the street. He waited for her to be situated before he pulled out into the street. As he drove eh thought about what kind of topics he should bring up to her, something that didn't sound like back scratching or his days as a PCH. There had to be more to them than just this world that revolved around crime, and it would be nice to finally get there. Otherwise Weevil would have to resign himself to knowing that they were just shells of friends, not the real deal. Sure he was 22 ex con from the slums, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold a decent conversation with a pretty young woman. And part of him just wanted to show Veronica that there was more to him. He just didn't understand that part. Hadn't he learned his lesson with Lilly?

Veronica was also wondering about what they would talk about once they were at the restaurant. She felt nervous, as if they were going on a date, and wasn't exactly sure how the meal would go. She did not do well when it came to uncertainty, and being out of her element was only good when she was undercover. She had realized a while ago that their was something lacking in her relationship with Weevil, but she wasn't exactly sure what that was. At first she'd chalked it up to the fact that they never had a real conversation, but subconsciously she acknowledged that she wanted something more than friendship from Weevil, she just wasn't exactly sure what that something more was.

Pulling into the parking lot of Linda's , a diner that looked very 60s-ish, and weathered and worn from the wear. It was located right outside of Neptune, on the highway to Mexico, but Veronica had never noticed it before. Possibly because the sign no longer glowed so it was very hard to spot at night, especially if you're speeding by, and Veronica did have a small tendency to speed. The inside of the diner she noticed that it was really well kept but something were just as worn as the outside. Before he had even fully entered the diner Weevil was greeted by a chorus of hellos. He obviously visited the diner often, though it wasn't located in PCHer territory. Soon a woman came out and greeted him, but unlike most of the inhabitants of the diner she addressed him as Eli.

"Eli, it's been too long, like two whole weeks. I was starting to think you were cheating on me." A short mid sized woman with creamy white skin and bobbed red hair said ahd she engulfed him in a huge hug. She obviously knew Weevil, and Veronica knew that he liked this woman because she wasn't getting glares for calling him Eli. Weevil smiled and started to soften within the older woman's embrace. She had only seen him that way when he was around him grandmother or niece, and it was nice to see him this way. She liked a softer Weevil, just as she liked him when he was a sarcastic ass.

"Linda, I'd like you to meet Veronica. Veronica this is Linda, she's an old friend of my mother, practically a second mother to me.

Weevil smiled as Linda and Veronica exchanged hellos and smiles. Linda was nice but very over protective when it came to other women and Eli. He could remember many an occasion where she had argued with his mother as well as his grandmother because he wasn't spending enough time with her. She didn't like him around most other women, and had hated Lilly at first sight, and unfortunately the feeling was mutual. He had hoped the two would eventually patch it up, but there was never a chance for them to meet again.

Veronica watched as Linda had leaned in and whispered in Weevil's ear, she brushed it aside guessing it was a flirtatious comment. Then Weevil led her to a booth at the very back of the diner, which made Veronica wonder just how much time he had spent at this very diner down through the years, and whether he had brought Lilly here when they were having their fling. She knew instantly that Lilly would have hated being here, not because of the atmosphere and her whole zip code thing, but because there was someone else around who would have Weevil's attention. She'd loved her best friend but the girl was an attention whore to the core. She couldn't imagine her liking Linda very much, she didn't like competition at all.

"Linda seems very nice, though I have to warn you she seems to have a thing for you." She said picking up a menu and looking for their drink selection.

Weevil laughed, Linda was incorrigible, having asked if Veronica was Weevil's girlfriend, then offering to flirt outrageously with him to make her jealous. Weevil knew Veronica's presence held no weight when to Linda's flirting, but he smiled anyways. A part of him wished she was his girlfriend and the older woman could make her jealous. But that was the stuff of pipe dreams, so he'd have to settle for just sarcastic banter which was their form of flirting.

"Why V, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous. But don't worry, I'll keep my promise to 'love you long time'." He said giving her a wink, before looking unnecessarily at the menu. He knew everything they served there, and even some of the secret stuff Linda cooked up when she really wanted to grab a smile from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Whoo this one took me a long time to write. I know the plot is moving slowly but I promise the next one will have less thinking and more talking. Please review, the more feedback I get the faster the next update will come. (Okay that's probably not true, or maybe it is!) Also with in the next day or so I will be putting out another V Mars fanfic. For a clue for what it's about refer to episode 2 of season 3, I'm going really AU on this next one. Uploads soon to come!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I just can't help but be intimidated by Linda, I could never compete with a redhead. All that fire and passion is far too much for a girl like me. " Veronica said smiling over the menu before flipping to a different section to choose her dinner. She couldn't choose anything heavy, just in case she needed to do some crouching or climbing into small spaces. When she went on a search through the dean's office she couldn't be sure if she would be alone, so she didn't want to take the chance and been crawling around on a full stomach. Of course then she remembered that Weevil had promised large potions. Groaning inwardly she looked at Weevil over her menu doubting he had any worry about the portion size.

Weevil decided on what he wanted to get and put his menu aside, which gave him the time to watch Veronica look at the menu. As she looked over the menu you could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Every single decision brought a new face and Weevil was smirking as he wondered what was going through her mind. Of course he always wondered what was going through her mind. She was so mysterious and sometimes cryptic that he wanted to shake her. He wondered what it would be like to play poker with her, she seemed like the perfect person you could never tell when she was bluffing. But it definitely

"So Weevil, how is Mars Investigations, oops I mean Hearst College?" Veronica asked as she placed her menu aside after she had figured out what she wanted to eat.

"Veronica we don't have to pretend, we all know that I've been moonlighting at your business. I'm there more than you are, and I'm still maintaining my image as a bad boy, go figure." Weevil said with a laugh and a tough look on his face. He hadn't really talked about his job working for the Mars to anyone so it was good to talk to Veronica about it. When he talked to the Sheriff it was mostly business, and most people thought the frequent visits to the police station was just to give Keith a hard time.

"Well I for one know that the bad boy in you makes the detective even better. Almost as if you have a superpower." Veronica said with a slight laugh and broad smile, it felt good to encourage Weevil. She knew how much he had changed over the last couple of years, sure she knew he struggled to do the right thing, but he was coming along well, he was downright respectable.

"Yeah I never thought I would like doing this as much as I do, but I really like the way it feels to really look at a situation and see truth and see fiction. I wonder how I looked back when I was in the PCH. I used to think they were my boys, la familia, but we kept so much from each other and ultimately the loyalty was a shell that existed over greed." Weevil said sighing heavily, lowering his head a little. He felt the anger rise in him again as he counted to ten. He still couldn't believe that he had been deceived and betrayed by the very people he was willing to lay his life down for. Ever since then he'd been sure to really think before trusting anyone.

"I'm sure that what you felt was real, that you really were loyal to them. Look at how hard you fought once you found out Logan didn't kill Felix. You wanted to see good in your boys, and you helped them out even after the way the kicked you out. You were loyal, so you weren't living a lie, and honestly you're one of the few people I can say are loyal to their very core." Veronica said, trying to reassure Weevil that he was a good friend, good leader, even though their actions were not the best, she wanted him to see that she had seen something good in him, and always would. It was then in that moment that she reached out and touched Weevil's arm, physically showing him that she trusted him enough to reach out to him and friendship.

Weevil was surprised at the contact and he raised his gaze to meet Veronica's. The feelings of hurt left his mind as he stared into those eyes which seemed to see right through him. In a normal world girls like her didn't associate with guys like him, yet here she was sitting across from him touching his arm and not flinching away. This was different from other looks they had shared, much more intimate and more powerful than words they could speak. He fully trusted Veronica in that moment, which made his eyes tell a different story than they usually did. He showed vulnerability, trust, strength and something else that scared Weevil. He told himself not to let girls get close, because they could use him, and toss him aside, but he didn't think Veronica was capable of that. But that caused feelings that he wasn't sure he could deal with, he just knew that he couldn't look away.

There was a moment there between them, almost as if a current was running around them and there was an electric buzz. Neither said a word and soon that silence was edging towards awkward because for Veronica it was weird to be staring into Weevil's eyes for so long. She had never realized just how soulful those very eyes were, and they seemed to be seeing right through her, making her feel exposed but not physically, but rather emotionally which was something she usually tried to avoid. She had been hurt so many times that she wasn't able to readily let people see underneath her tough shell. Sure Weevil knew she was vulnerable, but he couldn't see the little girl inside of her who still believed in Prince Charming and hoped for a fairytale love. She had to keep that hopeful side of her in check, not revealing it to anyone who didn't truly deserve to see it.

Thankfully it was then that Linda arrived to take their order, break the moment and leaving Veronica feeling safer in her mind, she couldn't deal with the intensity of the moment, at least not yet. "Okay what can I do for the two of you? I know this big strong man is going to eat me out of house and home, but what can I get for you Veronica?"

Weevil smiled noting that Linda had actually called Veronica by her name. Linda did not hold back, and when she didn't like a person, she either purposely called them something else or called them sir/ma'am but she had taken the time to remember Veronica's name. It was as if she knew that Veronica was one of the good ones, and Weevil knew that even if he was dating Veronica she'd treat her the same. Linda liked Veronica, which made bringing her here a good thing.

"Linda may I have the fish and chips with a bowl of chili. I read the description and I could not resist, everything looks so good but those seem to be calling my name." Veronica said with a smile before folding her menu and placing it back in it's holder by the window.

"Linda you know I love everything you serve, so surprise me." Weevil said before giving Linda a wink. Linda winked back and sauntered off knowing precisely what she would serve Eli. A smirk formed on her mouth as she returned to the kitchen, it seemed those two had been having a moment, and she hoped they'd have another one. She normally hovered Eli when he came into her place, but tonight she'd give those two some space. She crossed her fingers and hoped that God, cupid, or whoever was thinking the same thing as her.

"So Veronica, how are your friends, still hanging out with that baller Wallace?" Weevil realized that if he knew more about how she spent her life he would know the answer to that question, but he wanted to get the conversation going again.

"Yeah he's like my brother really, I'm actually looking into something for him tonight. You know the usual cryptic message and obsessed fan and the like. He's not too worried but he does want to make sure that there's not truth behind these messages. I guess that's why I like not being an athlete, it's just too much drama dealing with these things for other people, it's nice to be moderately invisible. No crazy looks from people all over campus because of something I did, at least not lately."

"I know how that is V, I mean people still see me as a criminal, I can get cleared of charges, go through anger management, and hold down a steady job. But people always see me as the gang member. It's hard to not want to get out of town, but as much as I want to get away from my reputation I can't bring myself to leave." Weevil said with a small smile reminiscing on the past and the hold Neptune still had on him.

"Yeah I understand, I mean I hated this place in high school, could not wait to head off to Stanford, but I don't regret being at Hearst, or still living at home with my dad. I know that after college I'll probably leave for work, but until then I guess the town is stuck with me." Veronica said with her face set into a reflective stillness, she too was reflecting back on the past and her time at Neptune. It had been rough the last few years but she still had some good memories. She had saw her true potential at Neptune, even if that came with a great tragedy, she could honestly say it had made her a stronger person.

"Well I'm glad you're still around, I don't know what I would do without Veronica Mars in my life. I can't count the times I should have been locked up but am a free man because of you. Guess I'm way over my limit of get out of jail free cards. I have to be a good boy now." Weevil said in a very joking tone, glad to joke about his past instead of living in it once again.

"Yeah well you know I'd find some way to help you from afar. Because honestly free Weevil is way cooler than jailed Weevil. And since you're proving to be such a good asset to Mars Investigations, you should seriously consider taking the PI exam. You know, legitimize yourself. If Vinny can do it, you have nothing to worry about, and I have no problem helping you study for the exam." Veronica said, realizing that she wanted to spend time with him again, except she was reverting to their usual routine of just spending time with each other when they needed help. She wanted to spend more time with him outside of the helping, not that it wasn't good, but it felt off, like an empty shell and she wanted him to know that she wasn't ashamed of him being in her life. So with that thought she decided to make another suggestion.

"You know, dinner was a great idea, I think we should hang out again sometime. Maybe watch a movie at your place?"

**Note: I know this update took FOREVER but now it's up and it's long so I hope you enjoy it. Update as soon as possible (pushes muse). Please check out my other stories too which should have updates soon. Also please review, because I use reviews as muse fuel.**


End file.
